1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible display apparatus, an organic light emitting display apparatus, and a mother substrate for flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable thin flat panel display devices have been used as display devices. Also, recently, applications and usages of a flexible display apparatus that can be bent according to a user's desire are increased, and thus the flexible display apparatus is widely used.
The flexible display apparatus is manufactured by using a substrate formed of a flexible material.
However, when the flexible display apparatus is manufactured, the flexible substrate is partially shriveled during an extension process and a film lamination process, such that the flexible substrate may be abnormally deformed. Due to the deformation, it is not easy to accurately control a subsequent process. That is, accuracy of a pattern formed in the subsequent process deteriorates. Due to the deterioration, an improvement in an image quality of the flexible display apparatus is limited.
Also, due to the deformation, the flexible substrate and a plurality of layers formed on the flexible substrate become unstable such that an improvement in durability of the flexible display apparatus is limited.